El amor que traspasó el tiempo'
by valentine star
Summary: Que pasaría si un lobo de la edad media, inventa un portal de teletransportacion que explotara y creará un vórtice que sacara 3 chicas no sólo del futuro, si no de otra dimensión, ellas deberán esperar a que la reparen mientras tanto deberán pasarse por doncellas para los príncipes , ellos las conocerán y sin previsto se enamoraran de ellas. Que pasara? Ellas se quedarán o se irán
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo una nueva historia, basada en la edad media, esta es una historia esta inspirada en un comic Teen's Play, de una gran artista Liyuconberma, eso si lo haré distinto, no será pegado a al cómic, bueno tal vez tomé el inicio, igual manera algunos personajes del cómic saldrán, eso si yo decidire quienes saldrán y también le doy el crédito a la creador del cómic por que ella me inspiro hacer esta historia,pero bueno no los aburro más que inicie el capítulo.**

 **MLP son de HASBRO y Sonic de Sega, no me pertenece, ni el comic tampoco me pertenece, ni sus personajes son míos, le pertenece a otro.**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

POV VALENTIN

Ja la Edad Media, fue una de mis eras favoritas las que viví hace 1000 años atrás, todo lleno de amor, bailes, música, caballeros y princesas, eso si los atuendos era lo que casi me tuve que acostumbrar, je je je pero bueno, no hablaré de mi historia en esa época, si no de una historia llena de aventuras, conocimiento y de amor y en esa salen mis tres maravillosas hijas, Ditzy la mayor, Rainbow Dash la del medio y Fluttershy la menor. La tres son maravillosas y muy especiales para mi.

Ditzy tiene una personalidad muy generosa, es algo ruda y sería, es amable con los ponys, siempre tiene una bella y radiante sonrisa, lo que ellos no saben es que ella tiene el don de controlar el agua y el hielo, caminar sobre ella y levitara con facilidad y lo más maravilloso de ella era es que si ella nadaba en agua salada, se convertirá en una sirena y con el agua dulce regresaba a su forma original, es magnífica con la espada y las navajas, es ágil y fuerte.

Rainbow Dash su personalidad era ruda, medio orgullosa, rápida, sigilosa, también es valiente y fuerte, tiene un corazón leal, cualquiera que le hacía una promesa, ella como fuera, ella lo cumplía, ella tenía el poder de controlar el rayo, controlar las tormentas, los truenos, huracanes y el clima; es una chica excelente con el arco y flecha, nunca tenía un fallo y igual manera sabe artes marciales mixtas.

Y Fluttershy ella tiene una personalidad muy tímida, apenas si podía hablar con alguien sin tartamudear, es muy amable y dulce con todos, es fuerte y decidida, tiene una hermosa voz al cantar, tiene el don de hablar con los animales, ellos sin rudeza la obedecen, ella puede domar al más feroz de los animales y criaturas, es excelente espadachín, sabe kárate y otras técnicas de combate, tiene un corazón grande y tiene una valentía oculta.

Esta historia cuenta de como ellas tres, viajan en el tiempo y en otra dimensión, ellas tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo en volver y fue difícil irse ya que ellas sin previsto se enamoraran de los príncipes de esa época y viceversa.

Oigan esperen un segundo, les estoy dando demasiada información, mejor cuento con la historia, en vez de darles retrospectivas.

Bueno todo comienza por el reino dos Reyes de corazón bondadosos, leales y generosos, fueron bendecidos por 3 hijos del mismo corazón que ellos, eran los descendientes de ellos futuros gobernantes de sus tierras.

Pero no iniciarse por ellos, sino de como llegaron al universo y época, mis hijas, bueno esto inicia, en los jardines reales, donde cierto lobo gris, de ojos azules con iris amarillo, usaba lentes, túnica blanca y sandalias cafés, el acababa de darle los últimos toques a una máquina que pueda abrir un portal, que pudiera entrar y regresa a donde tú fuiste, la verdad es que fue un buen invento.

-suspiro aliviado -ya faltan los últimos toques y este portal estará listo y por fin podre visitarte Glacia -dijo el lobo entusiasmado

El estaba en contacto, en una esfera de cristal, y en ella estaba la imagen de una loba asiática, su pelaje era azul cielo, cabello rubio plateado, ojos azules, vestía un vestido de varios tonos de azul, su cabello estaba entrenados y tenía una tira, a jusgar por su estilo, era una princesa.

-si Trails estoy emocionada por tu visita, bueno tengo que colgar, tengo más deberes reales que atender, adiós te amo -dijo guiñándole el ojo

-yo también te amo Glacia adiós -dijo mientras le salía un rubor en sus mejillas y orejas, ella desaparece de la esfera -aahh ahora solo falta darles los últimos toques al portal, no será difícil, yyy listo, ahora lo último son los cristales de poder -dijo mientras sacaba en un pequeño baúl que tenía varios cristales de distintos colores -mmm cual de los cristales usaré esto, debe calibrar con dos, tengo dos de hielo y fuego mmm -los miro y decidió -de hielo si -dijo poniendo los cristales en dos compartimentos distintos.

El calibra el portal, luego siguió con las contraseñas para ver a dónde quiera ir, el optó por ir al reino de su amada princesa, escribe las coordenadas para ir. El portal se abre dejando un vórtice de color purpura -si lo logré y ahora -de repente escucha un estruendo -mmm que es ese ruido -y ve que el módulo comenzaba a sacar chispas.

El portal comenzó a temblar y moverse de una forma alocada, el módulo empezó a inflarse -oh no -se cubrió la cabeza y se agacha, cuando menos se lo espera el portal explota elen miles de pedasos, cuando termina -oh no no no, como pudo fallar, mis cálculos eran correctos y -fue interrumpido por otro estruendo y se vuelve abrir otro portal pero este no era de color purpura, si no que era de color azul marino y en ella sale tres figuras.

-AAAHHHH -dijeron las figuras, el se vuelve agachar, por que ciertas siluetas se aproximaban a el. Las siluetas habían caído en ciertos arbustos.

El lobo gris sacudió el polvo de su cuerpo -mmm que raro, iré a ver que fue eso -se acerca a los arbustos y lo primero que ve son tres chicas, una eriza-lobo de color gris, cabello rubio y ojos miel, una eriza de color azul celeste, un cabello muy llamativo era un arco iris y ojos fucsia y una coneja de color amarillo claro, cabello rosa pálido y ojos color calipso oscuro y las tres llevaban puesto un vestido del color de sus ojos, y zapatos de ballet del mismo todo.

-mmm mi cabeza, que pasó, donde estamos -dice la eriza.

-ayya ayy, que golpe parece que fuimos transportadas a otro lado -dijo la joven eriza-lobo

-pero adonde, no parece a nuestro hogar, aahh tengo miedo hermana -dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la chica de pelaje azul.

-tranquila Shy no te angusties, de seguro alguien nos ayudará -dijo la oji-fucsia

-eh hermanas, no sienten la presencia de alguien -ellas voltean y ven al lobo -eh hola -saluda

-hola -dijo la eriza y la coneja

-oh vaya, mi portal funciono, SI FUNCIONO SOY UN GENIO Y AHORA -el voltea y las ve con cara de confucion -op lo siento me entusiasme -aclara su garganta -bien creo que es mejor iniciar por los nombres, me llamó Trails un placer en conocerlas y ustedes como se llaman -dijo formalmente

-mi nombre es Ditzy Doo -dice la eriza-lobo

-me llamo Rainbow Dash -dijo la eriza

-emm soy Fluttershy -dijo la coneja en voz baja

-disculpa no te escuche -

-amm soy Fluttershy -

-como no te oí bien -

-se llama Fluttershy, perdón pero es algo tímida -dijo Ditzy

-oh ya entendí, bien ahora diganmen de que reino vienen -

-del reino de Equestria -dijo Dash

-mmm Equestria, jamás había oído ese reino antes -mientras pensaba -un segundo ése reino no existe, a no ser que -las voltea a ver -díganme por alguna extraña razón, tenían otros cuerpos -

-eh si éramos ponys -

-ponys -ella asienten -y de que siglo son ustedes -

-del siglo XXI -

-ooohhh por Chaos, mi portal, se convirtió en una máquina de tiempo y dimensiones -ellas ponen cara te explicas bien -bueno al parecer cuando se destruyó el portal, la energía de la máquina hizo que se abrirá un portal y de seguro las trajo hacia aquí, a mi universo y en el siglo XV -

-QUE -ellas sorprendidas por la explicación

-chicas no lo ven estamos en otro universo y en otra era -dijo Ditzy

-si eso parece, pero el dijo que su portal se destruyó como regresaremos a casa -dijo la eriza preocupada

-no lo se, pero tal vez el pueda repararla, crees que puedas Trails -dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

-eh miren tengo, buenas y malas noticias -

-cual es la buena -dijo la coneja de color amarillo

-las buenas noticias son que puedo reparar el portal - ellas sonríen

-bueno eso es maravilloso y la mala -dijo la de cabello rosa

-que voy a tardar mucho en repararla, como ahora está destruía, tengo que encontrar los objetos, para construir otro portal -

-y con exactitud, cuanto te tardarás -dice la de cabello arco iris

-mmm de aquí a un año -dijo el lobo

-QUE -dijeron ellas unísonas

-oigan no se enojen, eso fue el tiempo que me tomo en construir el portal -

-bueno perdón, pero que haremos mientras estamos aquí -pregunta Ditzy

-bueno que tal si -fue interrumpido por un grito

-TRAILS -grito un erizo negro con mechas de color rojo en la punta de sus púas, un mechón de pelo en su pecho, lo peculiar de el era que tenía tres ojos, dos eran de color rojo oscuro, y el otro era negro con una iris de color amarillo, vestía una gabardina estiló medieval color negro y dorado, con unas botas del mismo color y una cadena de oro, su mirada no era para nada amistosa, lo cual intimidó un poco a las chicas.

-oh no rápido ocultasen -ellas se suben a los árboles, el sale -emm aquí estoy Lord Darren, me llamaba -dijo algo temeroso

-aqui estás, Trails ya contestaste a las nuevas doncellas para mis sobrinos, los príncipes -dijo con una voz muy grave

-ah yo, bueno -era cierto el le había pedido personalmente, que contratará nuevas doncellas para los príncipes, por que las últimas doncellas fueron muy engreídas y groseras; y fueron despedidas y ahora tenían que encontrar a unas nuevas

-no me digas que aún no las has encontrado -

-bueno emm -y recuerda a las chicas -digo si ya las contrate y vendrán en una hora -rio nervioso

-bien cuando lleguen, diles que hacer, sus horarios y sus atuendos, quedó claro -

-emm si señor -el se voltea y se va, al irse suspira pesadamente y regresa con las chicas -bien chicas salgan, ya se fue -

ellas bajan de los arboles -¿quien era el? -pregunta Ditzy

-el es lord Darren, hermano del rey -

-oh da un poco de miedo sin ser ofensiva -dice muy temerosa la coneja

-si, el es así, pero es amable al conocerlo -y recordó lo que tenia que decir -miren chicas ya se donde pueden alojarse mientras tanto este en este lugar -

-ah si y en donde -dijo la eriza cruzada de brazos

-en el castillo -dijo naturalmente -eso si para alojarse hay, deberán pasarse por doncellas, para los príncipes, ustedes son 3, y cada una se les seleccionara al príncipe, a menos que ellos las elijan a ustedes-

-QUE -dijeron soprendidas

-si ya se que es una idea poco agradable, pero si no quieren se sospechen de ustedes, deberán hacerlo, sirve de eso, me ayudaran en el portal, entonces que dicen, aceptan o no -

ellas empezaron a meditarlo y pensar bien si era una buena idea entonces lo dijeron -aceptamos ser doncellas -

-excelente, ahora sigan me -dijo mientras iba al castillo, ellas lo siguen.

-crees que sea buena idea Ditzy lo que acabamos de aceptar -dijo Dash en susurrando

-tu tranquila, no creo que sea para tanto, atender a un príncipe -dice Ditzy despreocupada

-oh eso espero, y espero que sean amables con nosotras -dijo Fluttershy

-ah en que nos metimos -

Las chicas y Trails iban rumbo al castillo, ellas no sabían como controlar la situación, pero si querían volver a casa, tenian que ser las mejores doncellas y asi es como se inicia nuestra historia.

FIN DEL POV VALENTIN

* * *

 **Bien este es el primer capitulo, perdón si no es largo, pero hare lo mejor que pueda para que el proximo sea largo, bien eso estodo comenten y espero que les guste esta nueva historia. ah tanbien a mi amiga que me dio un buen titulo a la historia**

 **HASTA PRONTO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola buenos este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia, lo tenía escribió cuando, publique la historia no más que no la había terminado de escribir el segundo capítulo, pero ahora para no dejarlos con la intriga ya está listo y escrito y bueno comencemos antes de que los aburra.**

 **MLP y Sonic no me pertenece le pertenece a otros creadores.**

 **Iguamente el cómic tampoco es mío.**

* * *

Al llegar al castillo **,** les muestra la habitación para empleados, hay las mucamas, mayordomos, cocineros y jardineros, suelen cambiarse para trabajar más cómodamente, entran y ven que algunos estaban limpiando la ropa y otros haciendo vestidos y trajes nuevos y entran a los vestidores.

-bien lo primero: que necesitan es saber lo que tienen que hacer entendido -ellas asienten -de acuerdo lo primero que se necesita para ser una doncella, es ser jovial, tranquila, educada, tener buenos modales y ser amable -

-claro eso no es problema y que más debemos hacer -dijo Ditzy atenta

-lo segundo: deben atender a los príncipes, en sus estudios, decirles que atuendos usarán en los eventos y festividades, acompañarlos en sus entrenamientos y a donde vayan, ustedes deben estar con ellos, limpiarles la ropa y sus habitantes, eso no lo harán, eso lo hacen las mucamas, traeles su comida sólo si no quieren comer en el comedor real, ustedes les traerán sus alimentos a su habitación -

-ok y que más -dijo Dash

-y tres: bueno ustedes deben verstir apropiadamente, usarán un atuendo apropiado para que los príncipes vean que son **"refinadas"** -

-aahh de acuerdo -dice Fluttershy

-muy bien y ahora esperen aquí, iré a traerles sus vestidos, por que los que tienen aunque son lindos, no son los que usan las doncellas, ahora regreso -dijo saliendo y dejando solas a las chicas

-que vestidos, no absolutamente no -dice la oji-fuscia

-Dash sabes que estamos en la edad media y aquí las chicas usaban vestidos -dijo Ditzy naturalmente

-si pero no me gusta mucho usar vestidos, soy una gran atleta -

-si pero ahora somos doncellas y debemos hacer lo necesario para que no nos tomen como guerreras -dijo Fluttershy

La eriza celeste suspira pesadamente y se sienta Trails llega con tres vestidos para ellas.

-bien ya viene y les traje éstos atuendos -dandole su vestido a Ditzy -Ditzy te asienta el azul -el de Rainbow -ten estos colores te quedan -y el último -Fluttershy verde agua y amarillo son tus colores -ellas los ven.

-mmm no tienen aberturas para la espalda -dijo la oji-miel

-por que tendría que tener las aberturas -dijo curioso

-eh porque no podríamos extender nuestras alas -

-alas que alas -dijo confundido, ellas extienden un par de alas de pegaso, dejando boquiabierto al lobo -aahh esas alas mmm tengo una idea -toma un perde tijeras y se las da a Ditzy -toma corten. Las partes donde tengan sus alas-ella las toma

-bien yo salgo, mientras que ustedes se visten entendido -ellas asintieron -bien ya salgo -sale y ellas se arreglan.

Ellas termina Ditzy toma las tijeras y le hace aberturas para que sus alas salieran con facilidad -bien y ya está listo saquemos nuestras alas -ellas las sacan y funciona -que bien, bueno creo que ya estamos listas, así que ya es hora de que salgamos -ellas asintieron

El lobo esperaba mientras tanto ellas se vestían, escucho que alguien venía para acá, dedujo que era Lord Darren y era lo correcto era el junto con 2 erizos, el primero era macho de color azul, con betas rojas, ojos de distintos colores, el izquierdo era amarillo y el derecho era rojo, tenía una vestimenta de rey, una capa roja y larga, hombreras de color dorado, una corona, guantes blancos, junto con anillos y botas color café con blanco y rojo, la otra era hembra de color gris claro, sus brazos eran de color melocotón, ojos verde oscuro, en sus púas tenía 2 listones de color rojo, igual su vestimenta era de una reina, llevaba un hermoso vestido caribe azul, zapatillas del mismo color, una corona y guantes con brazaletes de perlas, eran nada más y nada menos que.

-Rey Kaze, Reina Sapphire majestades -dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ellos -sin ser grosero pero que hacen aquí mis reyes - río nervioso

-Darren nos avisó que ya tenías a las nuevas doncellas para nuestros hijos -dijo la reina tranquila y amable.

El abre los ojos en señal de nervios -amm si ya están aquí, solo les di sus atuendos, no han de tardar, yo iré por ellas-

-bien esperamos -dijo el rey sonriendo

El entra en el cuarto y ve que ya estaban listas -aahh que bien que ya se arreglaron, es hora de que salgan, los reyes las quieren conocer -ellas se miraron

-emm de acuerdo -el camina y ellas lo siguen

Mientras los reyes y el lord, esperaban a que el lobo les presentarán las doncellas, ven que el sale junto con tres chicas muy hermosas, la eriza-lobo llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, azul cielo, un suéter elegante azul rey y dorado, con un cinturón dorado y una gema azul, guantes y pulseras, y botas con los mismos tonos de azul y a todo con lindos dibujos de burbujas; la eriza tenía un vestido muy colorido, la parte del cuerpo era de color morado con un cinturón purpura con una placa en forma de rayo de oró, con un signo de su cuiti mark en la parte de su pecho, la falda que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas de color rojo con azul, guantes iguales a los de la reina y zapatos dorados; y la coneja que traía puesto un vestido largo verde agua y amarillo, con mangas largas y decorado de mariposas.

-sus majestades les presento a la doncella Ditzy, doncella Rainbow Dash y doncella Fluttershy, jóvenes ellos son los reyes Kaze y Sapphire y Lord Darren -dijo Trails

Ellas dieron una reverencia ante ellos -majestades -dijeron ellas con una sonrisa

Ellos las veía jamás habían visto chicas tan distinta a las otras, pero sus rostros reflejaban confianza y amabilidad, junto con un poder oculto en sus corazones, algo que podría hacerles de ayuda.

-bien por lo visto son educadas eso es bueno -dijo el rey

-correcto señoritas, ustedes fueron contratadas para ayudar y servirles a los príncipes, supongo que Trails les dijo lo que tienen que hacer cierto -ellas asintieron un poco intimidadas

-bueno es hora de que nuestros hijos las conozcan y las seleccionen correcto -dijo la reina

-si reina -dijeron cortésmente

Ellos van directo a la sala del trono, donde los reyes se sientan en sus tronos, mientras que los demás estaban de pie, estaban esperando a los príncipes, pero todavía no llegaban.

-mmm parece que nuestros hijos aún están entrenando -dijo el rey -joven Tails ven por favor -el nombrado aparece y era un simpático zorrito amarillo y blanco, de ojos azules, lo curioso es que el tenia dos colitas.

-me llamo, su majestad -dijo sonriendo

-les podrías avisar a mis hijos que vengan a la sala del trono ahora mismo -dijo amable el rey.

-si mi rey -dijo una reverencia y se fue.

El pequeño zorro iba directo al cuarto de entrenamiento, donde los tres príncipes que eran erizos, el primero era de color negro y rojo, un mechón de pelo en su pecho, ojos rojos, llevaba puesto una camiseta negra y dorada, una capa roja y blanca con un broche con el escudo de la familia, pantalones rojos, guantes con pulseras y zapatos rojo y negro; el segundo era de color azul eléctrico, excepto en sus brazos y panza, era de color durazno, ojos verde esmeralda, el traía puesto una camisa roja y dorada con mangas cafés, junto con un chaleco azul y dorado, un cinturón marrón con el mismo broche, pantalones blancos, guantes cafés y zapatillas rojas y blancas y el tercero era de color gris claro con un peinado peculiar, ojos ámbar oscuro, un mechón de pelo en su pecho, el traía puesto una playera negra y dorada, una chaqueta verde oscuro y dorado, guantes negros y muñequeras doradas, botas negras y verdes, un cinturón igual al del otro erizo, y pantalones verde agua; y todos traían sus coronas.

Ellos tenían un duelo de espadas, parecían que estaban muy distraídos, que no notaron que el zorro había entrado.

-vamos Sonic no conseguirás vencerme -dijo el erizo bicolor

-si claro, con si me fueras a derrotar fácilmente -dijo, el oji-esmeralda, mientras ambos empujaban sus espadas, siendo separadas por una más.

-ja ninguno ganará, yo soy el mejor espadachín que ustedes -dijo el oji-ambar.

-emm príncipes -ellos lo ven y dejan de pelear.

-ay Tails hola, que es lo que se te ofrece -dijo el erizo azúl.

-eh sus padres quieren verlos en la sala del trono ahora mismo -

-por que dinos -dijo el erizo gris

-bueno al parecer quieren que escojan a sus nuevas doncellas -dijo el zorrito

-doncellas, tan rápido las consiguieron -el asintió

-si y sus padres quieren estén hay de inmediato -

-esta bien vamos para allá -dijo el oji-carmesí

El da una reverencia y se va, mientras que los príncipes aguardan el equipo y salen del cuarto, los príncipes al llegar a la sala del trono, ven a sus padres hablando con unas chicas que nunca habían visto.

-vaya quiénes son, son princesas -dijo el erizo plateado

-no lo se, pero son muy hermosas -dijo el oji-esmeralda

El erizo bicolor parecía, muy hipnotizado por la eriza-lobo, el erizo azul no dejaba de mirar a la eriza, y el otro no apartaba la vista de la coneja, los reyes parecían complacidos con ellas, las chicas dan una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-ja ja ja ja -rio la reina -que encantadoras son, nuestros hijos les gustará su compañía -

Ellos escucharon bien, compañía entonces ellas eran sus doncellas, no podían creerlo. Entonces el rey siente la presencia de sus hijos.

-hijos -ellos salen de su escondite -vengan quiero presentarles a sus nuevas doncellas -ellos se acercan y se ponen frente a frente ante ellas.

-hijos conozcan a Ditzy, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy -ellos dan una reverencia -señoritas ellos son nuestros hijos, Shadow, Sonic y Silver, príncipes y futuros soberanos al trono - ellas igual.

-majestades -dijeron unísonas

-hijos es hora de que escojan a quien quieren como doncella -dijo la reina.

-yo escojo la Ditzy -dijo Shadow

-yo a Rainbow Dash -dijo Sonic

-y yo elijo a Fluttershy -dijo Silver decidido.

-buena elección hijos y ustedes señoritas, espero que tengan respeto y obedescan a los príncipes y que se puedan sentir cómodas en el castillo y sean amables con todos los empleados, entendido -dijo el rey serió

-si rey Kaze -dijeron unísonas

Entonces un mayordomo, tocó una mini campana, eso significaba que era la hora de cenar, los reyes, el lord, los príncipes y las doncellas fueron al comedor real. Al llegar todos los de la realeza, se sentaron, excepto ellas.

-señoritas sientense, ustedes como doncellas, deben acompañar a los príncipes y sentarse a su lado -ellas le hicieron caso a la reina y se sientan a lado de los príncipes.

Todos los cocineros y meseros, comenzaron a traer todo tipo de comida refinada, de pollo asado y puerco asado, trufas espesas en una salsa roja, vino tintó, ensalada verde, sopa de alcachofas y crema y jugó de uva, los mayordomos comenzaron a servirles lo que querían en sus platos, obvio que las chicas solo pidieron trufas, ensalada y sopa.

Todos comían tranquilamente, notaron que las doncellas estaban muy calladas, usualmente las otras no dejaban de hablar, pero ellas no se mantenían en perfecto silencio, era distintas y algo decían que tenían un futuro cercano, en su reino.

Al terminar, las mucamas lanzan todo y se los llevan a lavar, el rey fue a acabar sus asuntos reales y su hermano fue con el, la reina leía el correo que les enviado los otros reinos, los príncipes se habían retirado a sus habitantes y las doncellas estaban recorrido el castillo para conocer los alrededores y algunos de los mayordomos y mucamas, les daban una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-vaya este castillo es gigantesco, creo que tardaremos en recorrer el lugar -dijo la eriza viendo los retratos y armaduras

-si pero si nos vamos a quedar, tenemos que recordar cada parte del castillo y así no nos perderemos -dijo la oji-miel

-mmm y que piensa de los príncipes -dijo la eriza celeste

-aahh bueno no son se ven como los príncipes que ya conocemos en casa, se ven que no son malos, se nota que son amables y callados -dijo la eriza-lobo

-ah tu crees que no nos hagan nada -dijo la coneja temerosa

-no lo dudo, además si no los molestamos, ellos no dirán nada, solo debemos obedecerlos y tenerles paciencia -dijo Ditzy confiada

-aahh solo espero que tengas razón hermana -la coneja no parecía muy satisfecha con la respuesta de su hermana.

Recorrieron cada parte del castillo, desde el primer piso, hasta las torres altas, había habitantes muy interesantes, un cuarto de armas antiguas, de música, de animales y plantas exóticas, estuvieron recorrido por horas y horas, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche, y aún no sabían dónde iban a dormir está noche. De pronto llega su amigo lobo que venía corriendo hacia ellas, se detiene y recuperaba el aire.

-aahh que bueno que las encontré, estuve buscándolas por todas partes y no las encontraba -respiro hondo y por fin se recupera -bien les mostrare sus habitantes siganme -dio su paso hacia el piso de arriba.

-bien señoritas como sus habitantes, estarán de cada lado de la habitación de los príncipes, para que no tarden en llegar, bueno entren y duermansen mañana será un día largo y ocupado, buenas noches chicas -el se va y ellas se desearon buenas noches.

Las tres entrar a sus propias habitantes y eran muy bonitas, camas cómodas, tocadores con maquillaje y baños propios. Ambas se acuestan en sus camas y poco a poco callendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Al día siguiente**

Las tres despiertan temprano como eran de su costumbre, en su universo los pegasos eran madrugadores, Ditzy se levanta y estira su cuerpo; lo primero que hace es tender su cama, luego arreglarse y peinarse, cuando terminó decidió esperar a que despertará el príncipe Shadow, de pronto escucha la puerta tocarse.

-quien es? -pregunta la doncella

-emm soy una de las mucamas, señorita puedo entrar -escucha una voz muy joven y tierna

-amm claro pasé -la puerta se abre y lo que ve es a una dulce y linda conejita vestida de mucama, la expresión de su cara parecía tímida y nerviosa, la eriza-lobo sonríe amable -hola como te llamas dulzura -le hablo de forma gentil

-me llamo Cream the Rabbit, soy una humilde mucama del castillo -dando una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-que lindos modales tienes jovencita, pero no necesitas inclinarte ante mi, solo saludame como una amiga, está bien -estrecho su mano ante ella, Cream sonríe y corresponde al gestó -bien yo me llamo Ditzy Doo y que se ofrece pequeña -

-bueno, el príncipe Shadow desea su presencia ahora mismo, en su alcoba-

-de acuerdo voy para allá, gracias espero verte luego Cream -

-igualmente me agrada mucho, las otras doncellas no eran como ustedes, ya conocí a sus hermanas y fueron muy amables conmigo, bueno hasta luego -sale de la habitación.

Ella se levanta y sale de su habitación, ella toca la puerta, sabía que era de mala educación entrar sin tocar la puerta.

-puedes pasar Ditzy -ella se sorprende, como sabía que era ella, no le tomó importancia y entra -buenos días doncella Ditzy -

-buenos días, príncipe Shadow -dando una reverencia -en que le puedo ofrecer está linda mañana -dijo de forma educada

-vaya mi madre tenía razón, tienes lindos modales -ella sonríe un poco -bien hoy quiero que me traigas el desayuno, te lo darán ya listo, solo quiero que me lo traigas por favor -

-si príncipe Shadow, enseguida se lo traigo -estaba a punto de salir

-y por cierto, cuando estemos solos, solo dime Shadow no me gusta mucho las formalidades en privado -ella asintió -igual manera hablame como "tú", correcto -

-entendido, ahora regreso Shadow por tu desayuno -

-asi me gusta, puedes retirarte -ella sale y ve sus hermanas, deseguro los otros dos príncipes le habían pedido lo mismo.

-no me digan lo mismo -ellas asintieron -bueno vamos a la cocina -

Ellas llegan saludan amistosa, ellos dan una reverencia con una agradable sonrisa, ellos les dan los buenos días y siguieron con su labor, una coneja adulta con el mismo atuendo de mucama, ella se acerca amable ante las chicas.

-buenos días, doncellas reales, soy Vainilla the Rabbit soy la ama de llaves del castillo, ah que han venido señoritas -dijo con educación

-venimos por los desayunos de los príncipes -dijo Ditzy amable.

-a si, bueno ya están listos, solo digame son cual príncipe les tocó para darles sus bandejas -

-bueno yo soy la doncella del príncipe Shadow -

-oh entonces está es su bandeja -le da una charola roja.

-yo soy la doncella de el príncipe Sonic -ella capta y le da una bandeja azúl

-am a mi al príncipe Silver -y a ella una bandeja de oro.

-Gracias señora -

-de nada jóvenes doncellas, hasta luego -ella sonríe y se van.

Ditzy solo vio como sus hermanas se iban, ella entra y poner la bandeja en una mesita, ella le quita la tapa y lo que vio eran unos ricos pastelillos de zarzamora y arándanos, ella parecía embobada por el olor dulce.

-mmm pastelillos -ella le sirve una taza de té -gracias Ditzy -el le da un pequeño sorbo y comienza a comer.

Ditzy solo veía como comían, el noto como la veía y suspiro.

-Ditzy gustas uno, me trajeron muchos y hoy no tengo tanta hambre -

-pero yo no puedo, tal vez luego me den de desayunar -dijo algo apenada

-vamos te lo ordenó que comas conmigo -ella obedece y se sienta en el borde de la cama y se sirve te y comienza a comer.

Al terminar ella alza la bandeja -bien Shadow voy a devolver la bandeja, se te ofrece algo más -

-si pero luego que vengas te lo diré -ella asintió y se va.

Luego de dejar la bandeja, ella vuelve a entrar y lo que vio la hizo sonrojarse, Shadow se estaba quitando la piyama, el voltea y se sonroja -oye que no tocastes la puerta -

-eh lo siento príncipe no era ni intención -sale de la habitación -Ah lo vi semi-desnudo ah -se tapa los ojos.

-em hermana que te ocurre -vio a su hermana -oh lo siento no quería molestarte -

-emm no es nada hermana solo estuve concentrada -dijo nerviosa

-ah esta bien hermana -sonrió

-Fluttershy ven necesito tu ayuda -dijo Silver desde su habitación

-ah ya voy príncipe -ve a la chica -perdon hermana tengo trabajo -

Ella entra a la habitación, mientras Ditzy se acordó cuando vio el cuerpo de Shadow, para su época tenía figura, eso la hizo tornarce con una cereza y se tapa el rostro.

-Ditzy ven aquí en este instante -grito el oji-rubi

-"estoy muerta" -penso

Ella entra temerosa a la habitación, vio que Shadow aún está semi-desnudo estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, ella trago en seco y se fue acercando, el la toma del brazo y la acerca.

-a que hora me vistiras para comenzar con mis deberes reales -

Ella se sorprendió pensó que le gritaría o la despediría -emm si majestad, pero que va ser el día de hoy -dijo mientras se acercaba al armario

-hoy tengo entrenamiento, cabalgata y estudios de literatura y cultura -ella le saca un conjunto de ropa simple pero formal -perfecto ahora visteme -ella lo hace, al terminar le pone su cinturón y su capa.

-listo ya está, arreglado y listo para comenzar el día -dijo sonriendo nerviosa

-bien a por cierto -la abraza por la cintura -aun no te disculpas por lo que pasó hace rato -

Ella se ruborizada -bueno yo perdón no era mi intención majestad -ella baja la mirada el la toma del mentón y la directo a los ojos.

-esta bien disculpa aceptada y por cierto yo que tu no llamaría la atención en el reino, no me quiero imaginar que te pasaría si alguien te raptara, ten cuidado -lleva su mano derecha a la espalda de la chica y con ternura le acaricia sus alas -pequeño ángel -ella asintió, el la suelta -bien hora de comenzar sigueme joven doncella -el sale de su habitación

Mientras que Ditzy estaba en shock por lo que pasó como supo que tenía alas y por qué se ruborizo delante de él, ella comenzó a seguirlo, sin duda esto se estaba poniendo intenso y incómodo a la vez.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho perdón por el retraso pero como siempre deberes y cosas sin terminar, bien trataré de ser más rápido la próxima y eso es todo comenten y nos vemos pronto chao**


End file.
